


your love is a one in a million

by tomazalghul



Series: A Little Dinahsiren Love Story [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Green Arrow and the Canaries (TV)
Genre: Anniversary, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, but no smut, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:07:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24522838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomazalghul/pseuds/tomazalghul
Summary: It is coming up on Dinah’s and Laurel’s two year anniversary and Dinah gets something to recall all the memories of their relationship to give to Laurel on their anniversary
Relationships: Dinah Drake & Earth-2 Laurel Lance, Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance
Series: A Little Dinahsiren Love Story [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771348
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	your love is a one in a million

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! So I bought this couples memory book a few years ago at Barnes and Noble and I’ve always wanted to A write fanfic for the prompts in this book and act like someone bought it to give to the other. So you have this! This is the longest thing I’ve ever written and I am very proud of myself for it! I really hope y’all enjoy this! Let me know what you think and please stay safe, happy, and healthy!! Remember that Black Lives Matter and do what you can to help!!

It was coming up on Dinah’s & Laurel’s two year anniversary and Dinah wanted to do something special for their anniversary. They always do something special on days like holidays, their birthdays, and even their first year anniversary was special. But Dinah wanted to give Laurel something to show her just how much she loved her. 

That is how Dinah ended up at Barnes & Nobles with a book in her hand that was called, “Truly, Madly, Deeply: A Couple’s Memory Journal”. It was such a corny title and looking in the book, it was meant originally for heterosexual relationships and it had some corny prompts in it, but there were some in it that made Dinah pick it up and take it to the cash register. 

She was grateful that the cashier didn’t want to talk much and just settled for the normal hello, how are you today, and did you find everything okay. She paid for the book and walked back home to their apartment. She opened up the book to see that the first thing the book prompted you to do was to say who it is for, who it is from, and the date you began to write in the book on. She closed up the book and decided it would be best for her to be at home so she could start on her gift to Laurel.

She finally reached their apartment and walked towards the couch to sit down on it. She grabbed a pen from the jar on their coffee table and filled out the first thing the book prompted you to do. Dinah looked at her phone to see that the date was May 5th, 2043 so she knew what to put down in the book.

To: Laurel  
With love, from: Dinah  
Date: May 5, 2043

She smiled at herself and flipped the next page. She was greeted with a page of red hearts and the page next to it said the title of the book and the table of contents. It stated that the book had four chapters and Dinah thought it was a bit odd that a book like this had chapters. Like shouldn’t it just go on and on until they run out of prompts?

She turned over to the next page to see a quote and to see the introduction to the first chapter. She shook her head at that, not really caring and turned over to the next page. She kept on turning the pages until she found some prompts that she wanted to fill out for now. 

The first one that stuck out to her was to write down where and when they had their first date, the specific things that Dinah would remember from the date, and specific things that Laurel would remember from the date. 

Dinah smiled fondly at the thought of their first date and brought her pen to the piece of paper to begin to write. Their first date was on June 1st. Felicity and Sara set them both up on blind dates to the same restaurant. They should’ve figured that they were going with each other, but they were both blinded by their jealousy that they were just ready to beat the other one's date for being in their presence with the person they actually wanted to be with. They both laughed when they got to the restaurant and realized that they were each other's blind date. They quickly told each other that they were relieved it was the other person and Dinah was the first to admit her feelings to Laurel. She didn’t tell her at the time that it was love because she didn’t want to scare her off too quickly, but she did tell her she had feelings for her and she was super relieved when she found out Laurel felt the same.

They had a wonderful first date. They started out at a vegan restaurant near their apartment and Felicity told Dinah that she could choose what she did after that. Apparently, Sara told Laurel the same thing. It was obvious they planned the whole thing together when they both revealed that to the other. After the restaurant, they went back to the bar to drink and dance the rest of the night away. They didn’t have sex on their first date because they didn’t want to rush things in their relationship. After they were done dancing and drinking, they went up to the apartment to make out, cuddle, and fall asleep together. It was the best first date Dinah had been on.

The specific things that Dinah remembered about their first date was that she thought she was going to be with someone besides Laurel, but after that fact, the thing she remembered was whenever they were dancing at the bar and they were slow dancing, she looked into Laurel’s eyes and felt her entire world shift. Like she had just seen her entire world and future in Laurel. It sounded crazy at the time and maybe sounded cheesy, but she really didn’t care. Dinah brought a hand up to her eye as she felt a tear fall down at the memory. It wasn’t tears of sadness, but rather tears of overwhelming emotions.

She was almost going to skip the part where it asked what Laurel would specifically remember about their first date because that should be something Laurel should fill out and it wasn’t like Dinah could read her mind. Dinah then suddenly remembered the time when Laurel told her that something that stuck out to her on their first date. She told Dinah that one of the things that stuck out to her was the way that Dinah’s eyes shined brightly as they danced together. And the way that their hands fit so perfectly together. 

Dinah smiled at what she wrote down and moved onto the next page and the prompt was “I first knew I liked you when:” and “I first knew you liked me when:”. Dinah sighed and prepared herself for this. She wasn’t quite sure when Laurel first liked her, since Laurel was pretty good at keeping her emotions hidden. Dinah on the other hand, was not like that at all. Also Dinah never really told Laurel what made her like her in the first place, so this would be a first for them.

Dinah first realized she liked Laurel when she was up one night thinking of only Laurel. At the time, she was frustrated because she didn’t really like Laurel at the time. She was trying to do better and she was the DA at the time. She was annoying and she was the bad guy at one point. She was thinking of her blonde hair, her eyes, her annoying smirk, her lips, her everything. She had wondered what it would be like to actually get to know Laurel, to hug her, hold her hand, and to kiss her. That’s how she knew she liked Laurel because she wouldn’t have had those thoughts otherwise. 

Dinah left the part for Laurel blank because she genuinely had no idea when Laurel first started liking her. She decided she would have to figure that out later. She quickly hid the book when she heard the elevator ding and footsteps walk out. Dinah turned around and had a huge smile on her face when she saw her girlfriend.

“Hey baby.” Dinah said as she got up to go greet Laurel.

“Hey you.” Laurel replied walking over to Dinah, giving her a kiss on the lips. “What are you up to?”

Dinah’s face flushed because she didn’t know what to say. She can’t give up that she was filling out a book to give to Laurel and it didn’t look like she was doing anything else.

“Were you…..?” Laurel asked with a quirk in her eyebrow.

“Was I what?” Dinah replied with a shake of her head to get out of her mind, looking at her girlfriend with a confused look on her face.

“You know…….” Laurel replied with a smirk, poking Dinah in the stomach.

“No, I really don’t know.”

“Touching yourself?”

“What?! No! God no, Laurel.”

“There’s nothing wrong with it.” Laurel said with a shrug.

Dinah felt herself getting embarrassed and put her face in her hands. “Oh my god I know! But I was not doing that. I can’t tell you what I was doing because it’s a surprise.”

Laurel let out a laugh and brought her hands up to Dinah’s, uncovering her face. “Okay I’m sorry. You just got very embarrassed and that’s what I assumed.”

Dinah looked at her and saw the love in her eyes. She smiled and gave Laurel a kiss. “Okay I forgive you.”

“But...I do have an idea on something we could do?” Laurel suggested, wrapping her arms around Dinah, placing kisses on her neck.

Dinah hummed. “Like what?”

“Like something that doesn’t involve you touching yourself, instead touching me.” Laurel teased, placing a kiss near her ear. “So what do you think?”

Dinah shivered at that and chose not to reply, instead dragging Laurel to their bedroom to give her answer.

____________________________________________________________________

Dinah awoke several hours later after making love with Laurel, who was still asleep at her side. She attempted to get up, but was stopped by Laurel clinging onto her tighter. She gave Laurel a kiss on her forehead and that seemed to get Laurel to release her. She slowly removed herself from Laurel, giving her another kiss on the forehead. She grabbed her clothes, putting them back on before going back down to the living room to continue writing in the book. She walked over to the door and looked back at Laurel, smiling at her sleeping form.

She loves Laurel with all her heart. She never would’ve imagined that they would ever get to this point, but she is happy they did. She couldn’t imagine her life without Laurel. She left the room and headed back down to the living room.

Dinah walked over to the couch and found her book still in its hiding spot. It wasn’t in a very good hiding spot, she just snuck it under the couch, but it was good enough as long as Laurel didn’t find it.

Dinah opened the book, going back to the page she just finished. She smiled at what she wrote down and turned over to the next page. The next prompt was about their first kiss. The questions were; “Where and when we had our first kiss”, “How I would describe our first kiss”, and “Details I will always remember about this moment” 

Dinah sighed in relief that it wasn’t asking anything of the other partner. Even though Dinah knew her girlfriend well enough, she felt that she would do better writing down things from her point of view.

She readied her pen and reflected on their first kiss. They actually had their first kiss before they even started dating. Their first kiss happened before Laurel went back to Earth 2. Dinah went back to her apartment that evening upset that Laurel was leaving, but didn’t say anything because she knew that Laurel had to do what she did. The last thing she expected was to find Laurel in her apartment. She was shocked and was about to ask Laurel what she was doing there, but she was cut off by Laurel pressing her lips against her own. 

The way Dinah would describe their first kiss was breathtaking, but heartbreaking. It was breathtaking because kissing Laurel was something she had wanted for a while, but she was too scared to go for it. It was also breathtaking because Laurel is just a fantastic kisser. However, it was heartbreaking because Dinah thought it would be the only time it would ever happen and that she would never see her again. Laurel kissed her like she would never see her again. 

The details that Dinah would always remember about their first kiss was the feeling of it all. Laurel tasted like champagne and smelt like home. The first kiss was the thing that made Dinah realize that she loved her and that scared the hell out of Dinah at the time, but it also felt freeing. Their kiss wasn’t hesitant or anything, rather they were pouring their feelings into the kiss because they couldn’t bring it to themselves to tell the other how they felt. 

After they released each other from kissing, Dinah didn’t realize she was crying until she felt Laurel bring a hand up to her cheek to wipe a tear away. Dinah remembered that Laurel told her before that she felt like crying at that moment, but she had to compose herself to not cry in front of Dinah. She told Dinah that she did cry later, but that's besides the point. The last thing that Laurel told her before she left was, “Goodbye D.” After Laurel said that, Dinah broke down crying, feeling as if her heart was fixed and shattered at the same time.

Dinah smiled at the memory and grateful Laurel did come back. Dinah was satisfied with what she wrote down and continued to turn the pages, writing down responses to prompts as she went along. 

The next prompt that made Dinah stop and have to think about was one that said, ‘Details I’ll never forget about the first time you told me you loved me.’

Dinah thought back to whenever they first told each other that. It was back when they were first in 2040 together and working together with Mia to save Bianca Bertinelli. Dinah was the first one to tell Laurel, but Laurel didn’t say it immediately back. Dinah was nervous that she fucked up everything and Laurel reassured her that she didn’t fuck up anything, she just needed time to say it back. 

Dinah understood that obviously. Laurel was the type who always kept her feelings inside, scared to let them out. Dinah was the opposite. She was the type who let it all out. She was surprised with herself that she didn’t tell her after their first kiss. Mostly she didn’t because she felt that it would make Laurel feel like she had an obligation to her and she didn’t want her to feel that way, not with Laurel trying to go back to her Earth and make things right.

The first time Laurel told Dinah she loved her was about a month after Dinah first revealed how she truly felt to Laurel. Dinah knew that Laurel had felt the feelings for her long before she ever said it, but the first time Laurel said it was special to Dinah. It was after a long night of them being out with the Legends. It was quite a fun mix. After their fun ended and it was just Dinah and Laurel, laughing about something that one of the Legends had done. In between her giggles, Laurel whispered out, “God, I love you.” The feeling that those three little words sent through Dinah went straight to her soul and warmed her heart. 

Dinah looked at Laurel’s face to see if she found any regret, but all she saw was love. Dinah had Laurel say it again and she did. Dinah obviously said it back and that night was also special because it was the first time they ever had sex. They wanted to wait until the moment was right and that night felt right. It was one of best nights of Dinah’s life and it was beautiful.

Dinah smiled to herself, satisfied with what she wrote down and smiling recalling the memory. The next prompt was, ‘Five Little Things You Did That Made Me Feel Loved’.

That was easy for Dinah. Laurel did so many things that made Dinah feel loved, but one of them was Laurel’s constant support for her passion for music. She was always supportive of Dinah running her bar and playing music for the bar patrons. Dinah sang, played piano, and played guitar and Laurel was supportive the entire time. She even had Dinah rehearse in front of her and constantly wanted Dinah to sing to her. It made Dinah feel good to have someone who loved having her do something she loved.

Another thing that Laurel did that made her feel loved is Laurel smiling at her. It may sound stupid, but it was a special kind of smile. The kind that Laurel only had for her. She loved her smile and loved being the reason for that smile. 

Something else that Laurel did that was special to Dinah was the moments where they just laid around, Dinah would lay her head on Laurel’s lap and Laurel would run her fingers through Dinah’s hair. It made her feel loved because it made her feel safe. That was something she loved about Laurel was how safe she felt with her. Dinah felt that nothing could stand between them as long as they were together.

The fourth thing that Laurel did that made Dinah feel loved was the way Laurel hugged her. Laurel always hugged her tightly and she feels like she could always be in Laurel’s arms if Laurel would let her. Laurel hugged her in a way that just made Dinah feel all special inside.

The fifth and final thing Dinah could think of was the way Laurel would be there for her no matter what. Whenever Dinah has bad days, Laurel is always there to comfort her and support her. Laurel is always understanding and does everything she can to make Dinah feel better. It meant a lot to Dinah because previous partners never really cared that much, not the way Laurel did. 

Dinah smiled, satisfied with herself with what she wrote down when she heard footsteps come down the stairs. Dinah quickly hid the book and turned to face her girlfriend, who had a puzzled look on her face. Dinah threw her a quick smile and waved at her.

“Hey baby.”

“Hey, why are you down here? I missed your warmth. I got cold.” Laurel pouted. Dinah let out a chuckle at that and got up off the couch to go over to her girlfriend.

When Dinah reached Laurel, she was still pouty. Dinah gave her a kiss on the forehead and that caused Laurel to smile. “I’m sorry. I had something I wanted to do.”

Laurel tilted her head at that. “Like what?”

“It’s a surprise for you, so I can’t tell you. But I’m hoping you’ll like it.”

Dinah’s answer caused a huge smile to cross Laurel’s face. “You’re lucky I love you.”

“I love you too, baby.”

“Can we go back to bed now? You wore me out and I need my warmth.”

Dinah nodded her head in response and grabbed Laurel’s hand to take her back up to their bedroom.

They got settled back into bed and Laurel laid her head on Dinah’s chest, finding comfort in her warmth and heartbeat. “Goodnight D.”

“Goodnight baby.”

_______________________________________

It wasn’t until later that week when Dinah finally got a chance to go back to the journal. She was busy the entire week saving the city and spending as much time with Laurel as possible. Tonight was different however because Laurel went to go hang out with some of her friends and that left Dinah alone in the apartment, so it would be perfect for her to write more in the journal. Their anniversary was coming up soon and she wanted the book to be done with so she could give it to Laurel. 

Dinah opened up the journal and went back to the page she was last on. She smiled at her responses, remembering all the little things that Laurel did that made her feel loved. She flipped the page and the prompts this time were, ‘Things I loved about you right away’,’Things I learned to love about you’,’Things you loved about me right away’, and finally ‘Things you learned to love about me’.

Dinah knew she would have to skip the parts regarding herself because she honestly didn’t know what Laurel’s answers to those questions were, but she would really like to know. The things that Dinah loved about Laurel right away was the way Laurel never cared about what others thought about her. She also loved the way Laurel was so carefree. She loved her smile and her idiotic smirk. She loved watching her fight, due to being impressed how good of a fighter she was and how smooth her movements were.

The things that Dinah grew to love about Laurel was the way she always went into battle without thinking much about it, just doing the job. It annoyed Dinah sometimes because Laurel could get herself hurt, or worse killed, but Dinah learned to love that about her because it helped them in situations they were in sometimes. The other thing Dinah learned to love was Laurel’s bluntness. She admired that in a person, but sometimes Laurel was a little too forward and she would hurt Dinah’s feelings with the things she said. However, Dinah realized that she’d rather have someone who was straightforward with her about things rather than beating around the bush. Also, Laurel began to take Dinah’s feelings into consideration before saying the wrong thing.

Satisfied with what she wrote down, she turned pages until she found another prompt that stuck out to her. She was obviously going to fill out the entire book, but she wanted to cover the ones that meant the most to their relationship first and then she would go back to the others. The next prompt that she found was concerning their anniversary. Dinah smiled at the thought of that, ecstatic that it was coming up on their two year anniversary. She’d never thought they’d get here, but here they were. Almost two years together and still madly in love. Dinah couldn’t wait for their future and for the future anniversaries they would spend together.

The prompt asked that you write down your anniversary date and how you celebrated your first anniversary. That was an easy one. Dinah quickly wrote down their anniversary, which was June 1st, 2041. The way they spent their first anniversary, which was June 1st, 2042, was the two of them going to a secluded island together that Laurel somehow owned. They did plenty of things there. They swam, drank, played games together, had lots of sex, and just spent the weekend talking to each other, getting to know each other even more. They found out each other’s deepest secrets and found out more things about the others personal lives that they’d never share with another person. It made Dinah fall even more in love.

Once Dinah was done writing down what she needed to on that prompt, she turned the pages until she found the next prompt she wanted. She stopped when she saw a prompt that stated, ‘They say everything happens for a reason. Although it wasn’t easy, I’m glad this happened to me because it led me to you.” Dinah sucked in a breath at that. That was a very touching topic for Dinah because when Laurel was the Black Siren, she did kill the man that Dinah loved at the time. Did it still hurt? Of course it did, but she didn’t blame Laurel anymore. She couldn’t. She was given an order and she did it. 

Dinah couldn’t put that down, couldn’t bring herself to bring back the memories of that. She couldn’t hurt Laurel because talking about her past like that bothered Laurel. While she made more peace with the things she did, it was still hard on her and Dinah understood that. So the thing Dinah decided to put down was them being enemies because it certainly wasn’t easy, but she was grateful it happened because if it didn’t, they may have never gotten to the point they were at now. They wouldn’t have been at each other’s throats, the growing need to be around each other wouldn’t have been there, and their relationship wouldn’t have blossomed into what it was now.

Dinah blinked back tears that were threatening to fall and put the book down for a second. She decided to look at her phone and saw a message from Laurel. She smiled when she saw her contact name, which was ‘My Love’, cross her screen. She quickly opened her phone and laughed at the image Laurel sent her. It was an image of Laurel looking bored out of her mind with her friends along with an attachment that read, ‘It would be better if you were here.’

Dinah quickly pressed on Laurel’s contact image to call her. After only one ring Laurel picked up and let out an enthusiastic, “Songbird!”

Dinah lightly laughed, “Hey baby, how are you?”

“I’m alright. I am missing you though.” Laurel replied. Dinah was pretty sure if she was there she would see a pout on her girlfriend’s face.

“You wanted to see your friends though, baby.” Dinah let out. Truth be told, she would love to have Laurel come back home. Even though she knew she should finish this book, she couldn’t pass up a moment to spend time with this amazing woman.

Laurel sighed, “Yeah I did, but now I just want you.”

Dinah smiled at that. Laurel had become more vulnerable in their relationship, letting down her guard around Dinah and just becoming this completely soft person that Dinah never knew she could be, “Then why don’t you come home?”

“I don’t know. Maybe you wanted some time away from me? I’m always breathing down your neck. I know I can be a lot.”

Dinah shook her head and quickly said, “Don’t ever think that way Laur. I love having you around. I love spending time with you. You’re my best friend. If I needed space, I would tell you baby.”

She heard Laurel sniff on the other line and all she wanted to do was wipe away the tears she was sure was falling, “Really?”

“Yes really Laur. I am missing you a lot right now actually. So please, come home.” Dinah replied, really wanting Laurel in her arms.

“Okay babe, I’ll start heading home. I’ll be there in about 10 minutes.”

“Okay Laur. I love you so much.”

“I love you too, songbird.”

Dinah hung up the phone and was so overwhelmed with joy that Laurel was coming home that she almost forgot about the book until she saw it sitting on the coffee table, waiting to be written in. She decided to spend the next ten minutes filling out the prompts that she skipped by earlier, confident that she could get them done before Laurel came home.

Sure enough, as soon as she was caught up with the book she heard the familiar ding of the elevator. She quickly put her book away and got up off the couch. When Laurel walked through the elevator, Dinah quickly made her way over to her, pulling her into an embrace and lifting her off the ground.

“Hello to you too.” Laurel teased, as she kissed the side of Dinah’s head. Laurel decided to wrap her legs around Dinah’s waist and Dinah quickly secured her grip on Laurel to ensure she didn’t fall.

“Hey baby. I missed you so much.” Dinah said, placing kisses on her girlfriend’s neck.

Laurel moved her head to expose her neck more for Dinah, feeling herself become content in her arms, “I missed you more. What’d you do while I was gone? Work on my surprise?”

Dinah hummed in response before pressing a kiss to Laurel’s ear, “How’d you guess?”

“Because you’ve been wanting to get back to it. I know you have.”

“You’re truly brilliant.”

Laurel grinned at her girlfriend as she placed a kiss on her lips. They kissed for a bit before Dinah sucked Laurel’s lower lip into her mouth, causing Laurel to let out a low moan, “Really? Are you trying to get me worked up?”

“Is it working?” Dinah asked as she placed kisses along Laurel’s jaw.

Laurel closed her eyes at the sensation before replying, “Take me to bed then, songbird.”

—————————————————————

Dinah awoke the next morning, her legs tangled in her girlfriend’s leg as she took in the view in front of her. The sun was shining in from the window and it was slightly hitting Laurel, making her look like an angel in Dinah’s eyes. Dinah ran her fingers across Laurel’s bare back, loving the feel of the soft skin underneath her fingers.

Dinah couldn’t believe how beautiful Laurel was. She always took her breath away and she could never get tired of looking at Laurel. She was absolutely in love with her, there’s no denying that.

Laurel scooted herself even closer towards Dinah, reveling in her girlfriend’s warmth. Dinah smiled at her sleeping girlfriend and placed a kiss on the top of her head. God she loved her life.

Laurel’s eyes slowly fluttered open and she looked up at Dinah, smiling at her, “Morning songbird.”

“Good morning baby. Did you sleep well?”

Laurel hummed in response, leaving kisses on Dinah’s chest, “I did. You?”

Dinah nodded in response and tightened her hold on Laurel, “You know I love you, right?”

“Well I would certainly hope so.” Laurel teased, smirking in response, “And I love you. With all my heart.”

They laid in bed for a few more minutes, almost falling back asleep until Laurel’s stomach growled. Dinah laughed at that and asked, “You hungry, baby?”

“A little. You wore out my body last night and I didn’t get to-“

Dinah tickled Laurel before she got to finish her sentence, “Okay I get it. I’ll make you whatever you want.”

“You could go down on me again.” Laurel teased with a smirk.

“And how would that help your hunger, ma’am?”

Laurel smiled at her girlfriend before saying, “Because my hunger is only for you.”

“You’re lucky I love you and all your corny jokes. I still remember that time you said that the burning smell was your desire for me.” Dinah laughed out, reveling in the memory.

“It was a good joke!” Laurel defended herself with a pout.

Dinah kissed her pout before detaching herself from her girlfriend’s warmth. Laurel moved to reattach herself to her girlfriend, but a hand on her shoulder made her stop, “I’m gonna go make you some food, baby. I’ll be back and then you’ll have me all to yourself again.”

“But I’ll miss you.” Laurel stated with another pout.

“You have to eat though.”

“Get back in bed and I can.”

Dinah rolled her eyes before giving her girlfriend a proper kiss, pulling back when Laurel got too much into the kiss, “I’m gonna go make you food. Be a good girl while I’m gone.”

Laurel nodded in response, lying back down on the bed and cuddling into Dinah’s pillow, “Hurry back.”

Dinah smiled at her girlfriend once more before throwing on her robe and leaving the room. She quickly made her way downstairs and made a quick work of making Laurel food. She decided on making her pancakes with blueberries in them, which was Laurel’s favorite.

After about thirty minutes once she got done making the food, she grabbed the plates and made her way back up to their bedroom. When she entered the room, she smiled at the scene. Laurel had fallen back asleep as she cuddled into Dinah’s pillow. It made Dinah feel warm on the inside. She couldn’t believe after all this time, her heart still fluttered looking at Laurel.

She sat the plates down and made her way over to Laurel, kissing all over her face to wake her up. Laurel awoke once more with a smile on her face and Dinah said, “I made you blueberry pancakes.”

That perked Laurel up and she sat right up, clearly excited about eating her favorite breakfast food, “You are an angel.”

Dinah smiled at the compliment and handed Laurel her plate. They sat there and ate their food, having casual conversation as they ate. This was the thing Dinah never thought she’d ever have, but she now had it and never wanted to let it go. 

After they got done eating and Dinah cleaned up the mess, she got back into bed with Laurel, deciding on just spending the day with her. She knew that she should probably get back to the book, but why would she do that when she had Laurel here with her? As much fun as filling out the book has been, nothing beat spending time with Laurel.

As they were laying there, Laurel decided to tease Dinah, “You know, I’m still naked.”

“Really? I hadn’t noticed!” Dinah exclaimed, earning a pout from her girlfriend, “And what would you like for me to do about that?”

Laurel wrapped her arms around her girlfriend’s neck, kissing her before saying, “Oh I can think of a few things.”

—————————————————————

Weeks passed and their anniversary was literally coming up in the next few days. Dinah ended up writing more in the book, filling out more of the prompts, but she hadn't completely finished it yet. So here she was, three days before their anniversary finishing the book. Laurel went out to go hang out with Sara, telling Dinah that she also had a surprise for her on their anniversary and she needed Sara’s help. Dinah had really hoped Laurel just really liked her surprise, well one of them anyways.

There was a surprise that Dinah had that she hadn’t mentioned to anyone, but Mia. The only reason she had mentioned it to Mia was because she trusted her and knew she could keep the secret. This surprise made Dinah more nervous than the book because this surprise was the next step in their relationship, if Laurel said yes.

Dinah was brought out of her thoughts when she heard the elevator dinging. She froze and quickly hid the book. Why was Laurel already coming back? It hadn’t even been thirty minutes since she had left. Except it wasn’t Laurel, it was Mia walking into her apartment.

“Hey Dinah, sorry for just coming over. I was strolling through the neighborhood and decided to come see you!” Mia exclaimed, walking over to the couch where Dinah was sitting.

“Hey Mia. You’re good, I just thought you were Laurel and it made me nervous for a second.” Dinah breathed out, pulling the book out of its hiding spot.

Mia tilted her head and nodded her head in recognition once she saw the book, “Ah. How has hiding that from her been?”

“She hasn’t found the book yet, which is quite shocking.”

“You know she’s gonna love it right? It’ll make her soft, which seems like her always when she’s around you.” Mia smiled and assured Dinah, “She loves you so much, so she will love the fact of you recalling so many things of your relationship.”

Dinah sucked in a breath, “I really hope so, Mia. I’m just so nervous about the other surprise.”

“I get that D, but you have no reason to be. She will say yes, I am pretty positive about that.”

“I hope you’re right. Anyways, might as well finish this book. You can stick around if you’d like.”

Mia smiled and said, “I would love to. Maybe you can tell me some of the stories behind some of the prompts?”

Dinah considered that and nodded, “Okay I will if I come across any.”

Dinah and Mia sat in silence as Dinah filled out the prompts in the book, but one that made her stop was a prompt that said; ‘These are the things you do that take my breath away’. Mia must’ve noticed this and asked, “What are those things, if you don’t mind me asking?”

Dinah thought about it and felt herself become breathless thinking about the things Laurel did that took her breath away, but she took in a deep breath, smiling at Mia before saying, “There are so many things she does, but the main things are probably smiling at me and kissing me.”

“That is incredibly soft. Why does her smiling at you take your breath away?”

“Because the smile she gives is a smile I’ve never seen her give anyone else. Actually she rarely smiled before, but every time she smiles at me, my heart feels full and I feel myself become breathless at the sight because she is ethereal. It’s nice to have her because all I have to do is look at her and I remember everything is alright as long as I have her.” 

Dinah looked at Mia to see tears in the younger woman’s eyes and she smiled at Dinah, “That is one of the most beautiful things I think I’ve ever heard. You really love her, huh?”

“With every part of me.”

Mia smiled at that and wiped away her tears, “What about the kissing one? Is she just a good kisser?”

Dinah laughed at that and quirked her brows at that, “Well certainly. She is a fantastic kisser, but I don’t know. It’s just something about the way she kisses me that always leaves me feeling breathless. And you know, whenever we go to have sex, it becomes more-“

“Alright alright, I’m gonna cut you off there. Don’t need to hear about your sex life, that’s weird.” Mia let out, playfully pushing Dinah, “That is quite beautiful though.”

Dinah smiled at that and went back to focusing on the book, determined on finishing it. Another one that made Dinah stop was; ‘Here are five adjectives I would use to describe you’. The book provided a list of adjectives and Dinah knew right away the ones that described Laurel, so she checked next to adventurous, funny, honest, intelligent, and spontaneous. The one that stumped her though was the book asking her; ‘These are the five adjectives I think you would use to describe me’. She genuinely had no idea which five Laurel would use to describe her, so she left that blank and continued on.

The next one that made Dinah stop was; ‘Terms of endearment we use for each other’. This one made Dinah smile thinking of all the terms they use for one another. Mia looked over and smiled at what Dinah was looking at, “What do you two use anyways out of all the ones listed?”

“Probably babe, baby, beautiful, and love. That’s probably corny isn’t it?” Dinah asked Mia who just shook her head.

“No it is cute. At least you don’t call each other bunny. I would only do that if my partner hopped over to me.” Mia joked with a laugh, causing Dinah to laugh at her comment. 

Dinah looked back at the book and saw that it asked; ‘My special nickname for you’ and ‘Your special nickname for me’. She saw Mia give her a look, clearly wanting to know what those were, so Dinah sighed and told her, “Pretty Bird is mine for her and Songbird is hers for me.”

“Stop, that is so cute. I swear, I’m gonna end up getting a cavity from all the sweetness.” Mia joked once more, sticking out her tongue in pretend disgust, “No but really, it’s adorable. I like how it has both bird in it since you’re both canaries.”

Dinah smiled at the comment and continued on with filling out the book, her and Mia picking up on casual conversation as she went through the book. Dinah was really grateful that Mia had decided to come over. It made filling out the book much more fun, especially given that she had someone she could talk it over with. Besides Laurel, Mia was a close friend of Dinah’s. Dinah was very protective of the younger woman and she truly wanted the best for her in life.

Dinah was pulled out of her thoughts when Mia pointed out a prompt, “Hey what about this one?” Mia gestured to one prompt that said; ‘Where and when we were intimate for the first time’ and ‘Details I will always remember about that special time’. She was actually shocked Mia pointed this one out considering how grossed out she was with the entire sex talk earlier.

“You sure you want to know about that? You were grossed out with it earlier.” Dinah pointed out, not wanting to overstep any boundaries. 

Mia shrugged, “Well as long as you don’t go too into detail, I don’t mind.”

Dinah licked her lips and sighed, “Well the first time we ever had sex was the first time Laurel told me she loved me. It had been about a month after I told her my feelings and it was when the Legends helped us out. I was laughing about something and she told me she loved me. It just felt right that night and it was so beautiful. She was, well still is, so beautiful.”

“What details do you remember about it?” Mia asked, tilted her head as she asked the question.

“I remember it feeling like more than just sex. The emotions I experienced were unlike any other sexual experience I had. Also, I had so many orgasms.”

“Ew ew ew, I didn’t need to know that!” Mia cried out, covering her face with her hands, clearly embarrassed.

Dinah laughed at her and uncovered her face, “Hey look I’m sorry. I was just messing with you.”

Mia sighed, “It’s alright. We’re adults here, I don’t know why I’m acting so weird about it.”

“Well because we’re like family and it’s probably just awkward. I’m sorry.” Dinah apologized, moving her hand to grasp onto Mia’s.

“It’s alright Dinah. I’m just glad you have those wonderful memories from that time with her. I can’t wait for your wedding.”

“If she even says yes.”

“Hey don’t think like that. She will say yes because she loves you and I’m sure she wants to spend the rest of her life with you. Haven’t you two talked about it?” Mia questioned, realizing this should’ve been a discussion they’ve had.

Dinah nodded, “We have. She said she wants to get married, but what if I’m doing it too soon?”

“Then I’m sure she’ll tell you, but I’m sure it’s not too soon. Laurel loves you, Dinah.” Mia assured Dinah, giving her hand a light squeeze, “She’ll say yes. Just tell her how you feel and say what feels right.”

Dinah smiled and thanked Mia for her kind words. They spent the rest of the evening with just idle chat while Dinah filled out the rest of the book. She ended up finishing the book and cheered when she completed it. 

It was coming around midnight, so Mia was ready to head home. She hugged Dinah goodbye, once again assuring her that things will go well and to let her know how it’ll go. Once Mia left, Dinah went to go put the book away until their anniversary.

Once Dinah got done putting the book away, she went back downstairs and almost stumbled once she saw Laurel standing in the living room smiling at her, “Hey songbird. Did you miss me?”

Dinah quickly made her way down the stairs and reached Laurel, pulling her in for a hug, “I missed you, pretty bird.”

Laurel wrapped her arms around Dinah’s neck and tightened her hold, “I missed you, songbird. You’ll have me to yourself for the rest of the weekend though.”

Dinah buried her face in the crook of Laurel’s neck, feeling herself become calm, “I love you so much, Laurel.”

“I love you more, D.” Laurel let out, placing a kiss on the side of Dinah’s head, “I hope you’ll like your surprise.”

“I’m sure I’ll love it. I hope you’ll like mine.”

Laurel let out a yawn, signaling that she was ready for bed. Dinah moved her underneath her girlfriend, picking her up and taking her to bed, both of them quickly falling asleep wrapped up in each other.

—————————————————————

It was the day of their anniversary. Dinah awoke before Laurel did and decided to wake her up with breakfast in bed. She decided to make Laurel French Toast, which was another one of her favorite breakfast foods. Laurel told Dinah before that one of the things she loved about being together was they could both cook, so it wasn’t like only one of them did the cooking and it was something they often did together. 

Once Dinah was done making their breakfast, she went upstairs to wake Laurel up. Her heart fluttered at the sight of her girlfriend sleeping. How could someone look like an angel as they slept? Dinah could never get tired of seeing her like this. Dinah made her way over to Laurel and began leaving kisses all over her face, ending up at her lips. Laurel slowly woke up and kissed Dinah back, smiling into the kiss, “Happy Anniversary, songbird.”

“Happy Anniversary, pretty bird. I made breakfast.” Dinah stated as she left kisses on Laurel’s cheek.

Laurel sniffed in the air and smiled once she realized what Dinah made, “You are the best, you know that right?”

“That’s you, baby.” Dinah smiled, kissing Laurel’s lip once more before moving to grab the plates she sat down, “Here’s your plate.”

“I’m starting to think you really love me.” Laurel teased as she quickly took a bite of her food.

“I do. I really do.” Dinah said with such sincerity.

Laurel smiled at her and they ate the rest of breakfast with just idle talk about their relationship and what they were going to be doing for their anniversary. They had made plans to go play laser tag, spar, Dinah was going to be singing to Laurel, they were going out for dinner, and they were going to end the day by going to a spot that Dinah told Laurel she couldn’t tell her about because it was part of the surprise.

The spot was just a secluded spot on top on the hill that had a beautiful view of the city and the spot was already decorated with everything Dinah had planned for the spot. She knew that Laurel would love the spot, she was just really hoping that Laurel would say yes when she proposed. It’s not that she doubted Laurel’s love for her, rather it was her own insecurities coming up. 

Laurel put hers and Dinah’s plates down and Dinah was about to ask her what she was doing, but was stopped by Laurel wrapping her arms around her neck and kissing her. Dinah wrapped her arms around her girlfriend’s waist, encouraging her on her lap. She could never get tired of kissing Laurel. It was one of her favorite things in the world.

“You have the best lips in the world, you know that right?” Laurel commented in between kisses, “They’re very beautiful, like you.”

“You’re being extra affectionate today.” Dinah noted, as she moved down to kissing Laurel’s neck.

Laurel exposed her neck more for Dinah, closing her eyes at the feeling of Dinah’s lips on her, “Well today is the day that we got together and I just really want to cherish that.”

“You already do, baby. But I appreciate that, it’s very sweet.” Dinah commented, as she sucked a spot on Laurel’s neck.

“D, if you keep this up we’re never getting out of bed.” Laurel moaned out as she grabbed onto Dinah’s shoulder.

Dinah brought her lips up to Laurel’s ear and said, “I don’t see you stopping me.”

“That’s because I have no self control, ma’am.”

Dinah smiled at that and hugged Laurel, “We should get ready then.”

—————————————————————

The rest of the day was them doing all the activities they planned on doing, except they also went to get ice cream because Laurel said she had been craving it. And now here they were at their final spot, the romantic spot on top of the hill.

Dinah looked at Laurel as Laurel was admiring the view of the city. Laurel blushed when she noticed Dinah looking at her and said, “Look at the city, it’s a beautiful sight D.”

“Why would I need to when you’re here?” Dinah asked, tilting her head as she asked the question.

Laurel’s blush got deeper and she wrapped her arms around Dinah, “Thank you for this amazing anniversary, here’s to the next many years to come!”

Laurel ended that by placing a kiss on Dinah’s lips. Dinah was ready to focus on only doing that, but then the book popped up in the back of her mind and she pulled back from the kiss, “You want your surprise?”

“Oh yes!” Laurel enthusiastically let out as she sat back down on the blanket on the ground.

“Close your eyes, my love.” Dinah requested, pleased when Laurel followed the request. She grabbed the book out and walked down to sit next to Laurel, “Hold out your hands.”

Laurel held her hands out as she kept her eyes closed. She felt an object go into her hands and thought it felt like a book, but waited for Dinah to tell her to open her eyes.

“You can open your eyes, pretty bird.” 

Laurel opened her eyes and looked down to see a book called, ‘Truly, Madly, Deeply: A Couple’s Memory Journal’. She opened the book to see the to and from page with the date Dinah started it on.

The couple sat there in silence as Laurel read through the entire book, tears slowly filling her eyes as she read the book. Laurel got to the last page and it read, ‘A Love Letter from Me to You’.

The letter read, “Laurel, you are my everything. I’d never thought we would make it this far, hell I never even saw us getting together. If someone would’ve told me about five years ago that I would be with you, I would tell them immediately to fuck off. But that isn’t what happened. I found you and slowly fell in love with you, for everything you are. I know we have been through good times and bad times, but I want to be there through all of them because I know that as long as we have each other, nothing will stand in our way. You are my muse, my soulmate, my fellow Canary, my rock, my compass, my home, and my love. I couldn’t imagine living this life without you, Laurel and I love you more than anything. With all the love, Dinah.”

The tears were streaming down Laurel’s face as she read that, not really caring how it looked. She turned the page once more and it was a picture of them two they took a few years back. Laurel closed the book and looked up at Dinah who looked nervous as hell. Laurel threw her arms around her girlfriend as she cried tears of joy, “You okay, Laur?”

Laurel snuggled more into Dinah and nodded, “I am in love with you.”

“I’m in love with you too, baby.”

“That was probably the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me. You remembered every little thing about us. That means more to me than you’ll ever know.”

Dinah sighed and decided now would be the best time. She pulled back from the hug and created some distance between her and Laurel. Laurel looked confused, but realization hit her when Dinah pulled out a box, “I don’t know what I could say now to beat what I wrote you, but I love you with all my heart Laurel. You’ve changed me. You have made me a better person and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So, Dinah Laurel Lance, will you marry me?”

“Oh my god yes. Of course I’ll marry you.” Laurel replied, letting Dinah slide the ring onto her finger. Laurel grabbed onto Dinah’s head and pulled her in for a kiss, needing to pour all of her emotions into the kiss.

Dinah was overjoyed that Laurel said yes. She didn’t know why she had felt so nervous because being around Laurel was as easy as breathing, maybe that’s why she was able to effortlessly ask her. Dinah kissed Laurel with all the love in the world and was so happy that this was the person she was going to spend the rest of her life with.

Laurel pulled back from the kiss and smiled at Dinah, “Well songbird, how about we head home so we can properly celebrate? My surprise for you is waiting there anyways.”

Dinah grabbed Laurel’s hand and pulled her up from the ground along with her, “Let’s head home, pretty bird.”


End file.
